Tulio Monteiro
Tulio Monteiro is an ornithologist from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. He serves as the secondary deuteragonist of Rio and Rio 2, the other being Jewel. He has a deep love for all avian species, his favorite being the spotted owl, and has a fondness for the music of Lionel Richie. He's now married to Linda in Rio 2 and they both love other so much include their adoptive son, Fernando. He is voiced by an actual Brazilian, Rodrigo Santoro, in both the English and Brazilian Portuguese versions. Rio (2011) Tulio comes to the Blue Macaw Books store in Moose Lake, Minnesota, informing Linda that her blue macaw, Blu, is the last male of his kind, and that he must come to Rio de Janeiro to mate with a recently captured female. Although refused at first (mostly because he threw Blu across the room in a fruitless attempt to get him to fly), Tulio is eventually taken up on his offer by Linda, and brings her and Blu to his aviary. Once Blu arrives, Tulio "helps" him court Jewel by fluffing out his feathers and playing Lionel Richie's song, "Say You, Say Me." He then takes Linda out for dinner, convincing her that his guard, Sylvio, will protect the birds. During dinner, Tulio finds himself captivated by Linda's owl-like eyes. The dinner is interrupted by a call on Tulio's phone (the ringtone being that of a rooster crowing), informing him that Blu and Jewel were taken by smugglers. A distraught Linda blames Tulio for the birdnapping. After a night of putting up "lost" posters, Tulio and Linda are approached by Fernando, a boy who helped the smugglers. Led by Fernando to the criminals's lair, they hear the smugglers' plan to use Carnival as a cover to escape with their catch. Posing as dancers to infiltrate the festivities, Tulio is enamored by how Linda looks in her costume. They spot the smugglers and give chase. Unfortunately, they are too late to stop them from escaping. All seems lost, until they spot Blu returning with an injured Jewel. Tulio tends to Jewel's wing, and later, he and Linda release her and Blu into the wild. Together with Linda and Fernando, Tulio opens the Blu Bird Sanctuary, and Livraria Blu, a Brazilian version of Linda's bookstore. During "Real in Rio," Tulio is seen hang-gliding over the jungles of Rio with Linda, as well as Blu, Jewel, and their three chicks, Bia, Carla and Tiago. He was last seen riding a three manned tandem with Linda and Fernando in the credits (in a photograph). Tulio, the quirky but brilliant ornithologist, continues his work researching and saving the birds of Brazil. Tulio´s curiosity and enthusiasm reach new heights when he and his "loving wife and colleague" Linda travel to the Amazon and make the discovery of a lifetime – Blu and his family may not be the last of their kind! From the sky, a little blue feather falls between Linda and Tulio. He tastes it and he realizes it’s a Blue Macaw feather. And they go off in search of more Blue Macaws. Now happily married to Linda, Tulio and his wife venture into the Amazon for an expedition, and to re-release a Marbled Wood Quail into the wild. Linda paddles the boat, exhausted, as Tulio films the surroundings and narrates. Linda tries to coax the shy Wood quail out of her cage, which eventually works (aided by Tulio's attempts at bird talk, which seems to frighten the quail), and the quail reunites with it's fellows. The quail then begins hopping and chirping, which Linda thinks is a warning. Tulio dismisses this, but it is later proved true as Linda spots rapids up ahead. The boat makes a wild journey down the rapids and then over a water fall. Tulio searches for Linda, and the two reunite with a hug. They are distracted by a squawk, and a fast-flying blue bird suddenly flies over, loosing one of it's feathers. Tulio identifies it as a Spix's macaw feather, to Linda and Tulio's joy. Later, Linda and Tulio are on the news, which is seen by Blu, Jewel, and their kids, Bia, Carla and Tiago. Jewel decides to take the family to the Amazon, to help Linda and Tulio find the Spix's macaws. Blu and the family arrive in the Amazon, unknowingly close to Linda and Tulio. Linda is predicting the position of the Spix's macaws, believing them to be close to the Brazil nut trees and the waterfalls. Blu is suddenly grabbed by a bird, and his squawks capture Linda and Tulio's attention, who frantically head in the direction of the sound. As they follow, they stop at a small cliff, and Tulio drops the receiver, breaking it. Linda worries that it sounded like Blu, but Tulio doubts this, believing Blu to be in Rio. Tulio and Linda discover loggers cutting down some trees. Tulio tries to stop her, but Linda confronts them angrily. Tulio drags Linda away, but the two then realize that it is a trap (the loggers have been planning to kidnap them in order to stop their logging activity being disturbed). Linda flees when Tulio tells her to, running into the jungle as she is pursuited by the loggers. Linda manages to escape, but is eventually caught and tied to a tree with Tulio. Later, still tied to the tree, Linda then sees Blu. She makes bird sounds to catch his attention, but Tulio thinks she is trying to talk bird to him. He expresses surprise when Blu comes, remarking on the distance he must have flown as Blu frees them from the tree. Linda and Tulio try to stop the loggers from cutting down some trees, blocking the way. Linda and Tulio are then delighted and shocked to see hundreds of Spix's macaws in the trees behind them. Tulio actually faints with joy. A logger in a tree harvester goes to run over Eduardo, but Linda crashes into it with a bulldozer. Tulio picks up Eduardo, who tries to escape his grasp. Tulio calms him by telling him it's okay, and sends him back up into the air. Afterwards, Linda and Tulio are back on the news with Blu, Linda and Tulio announcing that the Spix's macaw tribe's residence has become a sanctuary, safe from loggers and other dangers. Tulio also mentions how they found a cockatoo and a tree frog in the jungle who appear to have "bonded", and that they are taking them back to Rio for "continuing observation." Appearance Tulio is a slender man who has short black hair that's pulled back, wears glasses like Linda though they're black-rimmed, a green shirt, blue jeans, and a white lab coat. Personality Tulio loves birds, to the point where he often imitates their calls, "communicating" with them. He takes the conservation of bird life in Rio very seriously, acting as "mama bird" to his many patients. His devotion to his career has left little room for a social life; He confesses to Linda that he often eats alone. He can be eccentric at times, such as when he was dressed as a blue macaw: Seeing himself in the mirror, he started squawking and walking around bird-style. At first, he and Linda seem only to be friends. However, after getting a good look at her "big, round, intelligent eyes," he becomes attracted to her. This attraction is intensified after he sees Linda in her own blue macaw costume. At some point before the film's final scene, he and Linda seem to have entered a romantic relationship. Category:Characters from Rio Category:Characters from Rio 2 Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Doctors Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Lovely Heroes Category:Kind-Hearted Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Adoptive Fathers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Sequel Heroes Category:Child Lover Category:Living Heroes Category:Nature Lovers Category:About Males